Let It Ride
by FeatheredKids
Summary: Hidden in the forest behind the Swan's small farm is a trail that leads to a mysterious white house whose owners only come out at night. Isabella Dwyer has just moved to her father's farm and is determined to find out these people's secrets. Just what are they and what do they want with Bella? Canon Pairings & Rated M for later lemons!
1. ONE

**AN: New story for you folks! I'm sorry I deleted the others, but to be honest I couldn't continue with a bunch of stories that I could never work on. This time I'm not forcing myself to write, I'm just letting the story flow through me. And what better than to create an original plot with our favorite characters?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. All I claim is the plot.**

* * *

Life is not so easy when you have to move to a different place. For one, I was being uprooted from a life I was comfortable with. But my mom had gotten a new job in another town and state, and the housing was rented. If I wanted to keep my parrot and my horse, I would have to move in with my dad.

Let me clarify. I live on a ranch with my mom Renee and my younger sister Clary—short for Clarissa. My name is Isabella Dwyer, and my parents are divorced.

My father is the police chief of Forks, Washington; and he has a pasture and barn with two horses. There's an extra stall for Eclipse, my black Arabian mare. Also, Dad doesn't mind birds, so Félix—my african grey parrot—will be able to stay.

It's a long flight to Washington, especially with a horse and parrot in tow. But my mom paid extra to ensure they'll have a safe flight, and I'm glad that both my parents are well off when it comes to money.

Walking off the plane, with my parrot and luggage in tow and my horse waiting outside to loaded into my Dad's trailer, I search for the familiar face. Up ahead I notice my dad waiting, and I run to him.

"Bella!" my dad says when he sees me.

"Dad," I say, grateful to see him.

Dad hugs me then pulls back, looking at my luggage.

"Why don't we put your stuff and Félix in the truck and get your horse," he murmurs.

I nod and we head out. Once we reach the truck I put everything in it, then look to dad. I had never shipped a horse before.

"We'll just drive around back and load her up. You have her papers right?" he asks.

I nod. We get into the truck and I pull Eclipse's papers out as well as the sheet of paper they'd given me before they'd loaded her up into the plane. A sort of proof of ownership, I guess.

"There she is," dad says.

I smile at the sight of Eclipse. Two security guys are holding her lead rope, waiting for us to claim her. Climbing out of the truck, I head their way.

After showing them the papers we are allowed to load her up and leave. She is calm and doesn't put up a fuss.

* * *

An hour later we arrive at home. Dad takes Félix inside and I head around to unload Eclipse from the truck. It only takes a few minutes to open the back and lower the ramp. I untie her and lead her down.

Eclipse observes her surroundings with a keen eye. She flicks her ears and whinnies loudly, as if protesting her new home.

"I know girl," I say with a sigh. "This is our new home."

I rub her nose and began walking her toward the barn. The stables are well kept. Dad has his own personal stable hand, after all. But now I would be helping out. Horses _are _hard work, you know.

We reach the stable and I lead Eclipse through the open door. There's a boy brushing down Chance, Dad's bay thoroughbred gelding. In the other stall is Moonlight, a grey paso fino.

The boy turns at my approach and smiles, recognizing me. His skin is dark, he's Native American.

"Hi, you must be Isabella. I'm Tyler," he says.

I nod, grasping Eclipse's lead rope tighter.

"Just Bella," I correct him.

Tyler laughs.

"Alright," he says.

He turns his attention to Eclipse.

"And who is this?" Tyler wonders, staring at Eclipse.

"Eclipse Solace. But her barn name is just Eclipse," I inform him.

"She's beautiful. I'm guessing Arabian?" Tyler walks away from Chance and moves to Eclipse, running his hand down her side.

"Yea, she's purebred," I say with a wry smile.

"She must have cost a fortune," Tyler says, moving back to Chance to finish grooming him.

"Yep." I pop the 'p'.

I move to the free stall in the barn and lead Eclipse in. She snorts as I unclip the lead rope and leave the stall. I make sure to close the stall door behind me. Knowing Eclipse though, she won't move a muscle, she's that well trained.

"See you later," Tyler says.

I nod, waving to him.

"See ya," I respond.

I head back up to the house. Seeing the truck, I move toward it, only for dad to stop me.

"Don't worry about it," he says. "Everything is already in your room."

I beam at him.

"Thanks Dad," I tell him.

"Félix is also in the living room in his new cage," dad says.

I nod at him, still beaming, before running into the house and stopping at Félix and his new cage. He's playing with a rope toy, pulling on it and talking to himself.

"Félix is a good boy. Félix will love his new home," he muttered to himself.

I laugh, amused. He must be repeating what dad said to him.

Félix looks up then, but quickly refocuses his attention on his toy again.

Sighing, I continue on to my room. My bags are on my bed. Everything had been shipped in advance, so I now have everything from my old room at home in Phoenix, Arizona.

Against the wall, there is eight boxes full of my stuff just waiting to be unpacked. I nod to myself and get started, first unpacking my clothes and putting them in my dresser and closet. Then I focus on the boxes, unpacking them one by one.

It's not easy but I did it anyways. Besides, this room needs to scream that that I love horses. Trophies from show jumping, pictures of Eclipse and some other horses my mom had owned, posters from horse magazines, and varies horse figurines litter my room by the time I have finished.

To top it off I pull my tack from the box it is in. I have a top of the line Western saddle and pride for pleasure riding and my top of the line English saddle and bridle for horse shows and training. I couldn't wait to set up the jumps that are in dad's tack room and begin practicing again.

To put it in plain English, horses are my life, heart, and soul.

I move my tack to dad's tack room and sigh when I'm done.

All that unpacking had taken the rest of the day and it is now dark. I have always loved riding at night, and sometimes have had trouble sleeping because of it. So I'd get up and go for a midnight ride, before going back to bed.

I don't want dad to worry, so I write a quick note, set it on the kitchen table, and head back outside to the barn. Eclipse is waiting in her stall. She's used to these midnight rides. Though it wasn't midnight.

I check my watch. Eight o'clock.

I quickly tack up Eclipse with my western tack and haul myself into the saddle. Nudging her into a trot, I set off for the trails behind the house. I know they are there, but I have never ventured onto them. Now I wonder why I have never went for a ride on them.

Tonight, Eclipse and I will ride, and find out where they lead.


	2. TWO

**AN: Another chapter for you folks. Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. You all make my day. I'm going to go for a every few days updating schedule. I can't promise to update everyday but I will update often. Kay? Good. Enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. All I claim is the plot.**

* * *

Eclipse trots along the path as I look around. The forest looks wonderful in the dark at night, and I feel safe with Eclipse with me. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, I urge her into a gallop. I know if I look behind us, I will see her hoof prints etched into the trail.

The wind blows my hair into a chaotic mess as we go, and I know I'm going to be exhausted when I settle down into bed.

Up ahead there's a fork in the trail. I slow Eclipse to a walk and consider whether or not to go left or right. After a moment, I laugh to myself.

"Which way, Eclipse?" I ask my mare.

She snorts and nudges my right leg. I chuckle and pat her big head.

"To the right it is." I nudge her into a trot, wondering where this will lead us.

We follow the trail at an easy trot for a while. The forest suddenly goes silent and I swallow, before I take a deep breath. Up ahead, the forest opens up into a clearing. In that clearing sits a large white three story house. But that wasn't what was wrong with the picture.

The thing that had me curious was that every single light was on in the house.

I pull Eclipse to a stop once we reach it and sit in the saddle. I grasp the saddle horn and wonder what bothers me about the house. It wasn't just that the lights were just on, I realize. There's no garage, no cars, no means of transportation. Whoever lives here walks or runs from point a to point b.

Just then a curtain quivers as someone peeks out. A ball of nerves forms in my stomach as the door opens and a boy peeks out.

The boy looks about seventeen years of age. His hair is reddish brown, like a brand new penny and his skin is a snowy white. But what really gets me is his eyes. They're a beautiful emerald green, and they _glow_.

Without thought I turn Eclipse around and nudge her into a face paced gallop. She thunders down the trail, tail arched high, hooves pounding into the soft mud.

"Hey!" the boy yells. His voice is like velvet, with a musical tone to it.

However, by the term I consider that, Eclipse and I are long gone. I follow the trail back home, wondering why I am fleeing. Maybe I'm just a big coward, but I can't help myself. I _had _been trespassing after all. After ten minutes we arrive home. I slip out of the saddle and lead Eclipse to the barn, checking the time. It's nine thirty pm.

I head to Eclipse's stall and walk her in, turning to face her. She nickers, nudging her muzzle into my palm.

I quietly untack Eclipse, thinking about that boy. He was just so… handsome. And beautiful, without a doubt. Something about him drew me to him. I decide then tomorrow at school I will ask someone about the house and the people who live in it.

I walk out of the stall with the saddle and bridle in my arms, closing the door behind me and heading to the tack room. I hang them up, before l head back to the house. I need to get ready for bed.

After all, today has been more than a little eventful. I moved to a new place and that white house in the forest contains a beautiful boy. A boy who has glowing emerald green eyes. How strange, people's eyes don't glow.

The house is quiet. The note on the kitchen table is gone. So dad got my note. I'm glad he didn't have a chance to become worried. Late night rides are more than normal with me. Especially after finding that white house.

I head upstairs. The light in my dad's room is on and I hear the TV. He's still up. Probably waiting for me to come home, I muse silently to myself. But still, I let him know I'm home.

"I'm back dad. I'm going to get ready for bed," I say outside his bedroom door.

"Alright Bells," he responds. I smile at the old nickname.

I head to my room across the hall and close the door behind me. Turning to my dresser, I find my blue silk pajamas. Silently, I strip down to my underwear and then pull them on. They feel cool against my skin.

I turn and pick up my dirty clothes before dumping them in my clothes hamper. Then I pull down the covers on my bed. Satisfied, I set my alarm clock before turning the lights off. After I feel like I'm done, I slip into bed.

Sleep takes me quickly.

* * *

During the night I swear I saw someone standing at the foot of my bed. And I swear it's the reddish brown haired boy with the strange glowing green eyes. Emerald green, of course. But I blink my eyes and he's not there. Shaking it off, I go back to sleep. But still, his face haunts my dreams.

I wake up and sigh, having dreamed that the boy I'd seen at the white house loved me. But I know it's just a silly dream and so I get up and get ready for the day. Once I'm dressed I grab a few sugar cubes and go out to feed Eclipse.

She's waiting in her stall, and when she sees me she leans her head all the way out, hoping for a sugar cube. I give her one and rub her nose.

In response Eclipse pulls her lips back and showcases her teeth in all their glory.

I laugh.

"Stop smiling. We both know I'd cave. You love your sugar," I tell her.

Eclipse snorts. Shaking my head, I give her the other two sugar cubes and head for the tack room. I grab a bag of feed and a buck and pour a measured amount of feed for Eclipse. Then I head back to Eclipse and let myself into her stall. I hang the bucket of feed up and take her water bucket.

Going outside I dump the water, rinse the bucket, and give her some fresh water. Sighing, I walk back inside and hang that one up as well. Taking care of horses is no easy feat. She is a big animal that requires care. It's a good thing I love horses.

I repeat with the other horses and go inside the house to clean up. Dad is sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of coffee. I smile at the sight.

"I fed and watered the horses," I say.

"Good," he says. "Though Ty usually takes of it." He smiles at me.

"I can feed Eclipse," I say with forced calm.

Dad chuckles at me, his eyebrows crinkling.

"She's your horse. Do what you want kid," he says. He gets up and puts his mug in the sink. "As long as you're taking good care of your horse I don't mind how you go about it."

I chew on my bottom lip and head upstairs to clean up. I kick off my boots and slide on my sneakers. The bathroom is the next stop, and I wash my hands and brush my hair. Deemed clean, I grab my backpack and go back downstairs. Dad is in the hallway now, slipping his coat on.

"How am I getting to school?" I ask my dad.

He looks at me.

"You have your driver's license, right kid?" he asks me.

I nod, wondering where he was going.

"Well, since I'm using the cruiser for work, you can use the truck for school. The trailer has been unhitched. I'll see about getting you your own truck," he tells me.

This is good news. I would hate being drove around in dad's police cruiser. And the truck is free, considering we don't have any need of transporting the horses right now. I beam at dad and he grabs a pair of keys from the coat hanger.

"The keys to the truck," he explains to me.

I am overjoyed as he hands them to me. I skip outside to the truck and unlock it. Climbing in, I close the door and buckle up. It's with great pleasure that I start the truck and hear the engine rumble. Dad waves at the door as I pull out and start the drive to school.

When I pull into the school parking lot I park at an available spot and turn the truck off. Then I sit, taking in deep breaths.

_I can do this, _I tell myself. _No one wishes me harm. Yet._

I look out the window of the truck and see the front office. All around students wander the grounds, hanging out with friends and the like. Its green _everywhere. _Squaring my shoulders, I open the truck door and take the first step to being a student at Forks High School.


	3. THREE

**AN: Golly. No Edward in this one but some rumors for sure. Keep reviewing guys, I love hearing everything you have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. All I claim is the plot.**

* * *

The secretary is named Mrs. Cope. I know that because it is on her name plate, on the big desk that takes up the entirety of the office. She has curly red hair, blue eyes, glasses and a little too much makeup. Even more plants are situated around the office. I was amused. How many plants did one place need?

"Hello dear," Mrs. Cope says.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Dwyer. I'm new here," I say. I just want to get to my first class as soon as possible.

Her eyes light up with recognition.

"Daughter of the police chief?" she asks.

I nod.

"Yes," I sigh.

"I got your papers right here." She gathers a small pile of papers, then pulls two papers from the stack. "Here is the map and a sheet you need to have signed by all your teachers."

I smile kindly at her. She takes out another paper.

"And this is your schedule." She hands everything to me. "Have a nice day dear."

"You too," I say as I turn and leave the office.

I walk to a picnic table and sort through the papers till I find my schedule. I smile at the classes I have. Everything seems decent.

1st Hour – US History

2nd Hour—World Civics

3rd Hour—Math 1

4th Hour—Biology

Lunch Break

5th Hour—English 2

6th Hour—Government

7th Hour—Art

I put everything else but my schedule, the slip that all my teachers had to sign, and the map into my binder. Then I slide my binder into my backpack and sit at the table.

It doesn't take long for someone to realize that I'm new. A short girl with wildly curly brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin bounces up to me. She's grinning and thrusts her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi! I'm Jessica. You must be the new girl Isabella Dwyer," she says excitedly.

I nod and shake her hand.

"Yea, but just call me Bella. Isabella is a bit too formal, ya know?"

"Great! I totally agree with the name thing. What's your first class?" She's literally buzzing with energy.

I quickly decide that this girl is a bit much for my taste in friends. But she's my first friend here and I know better than to reject that. In Phoenix people always looked at me strange for liking horses and getting down and dirty mucking stalls. But that was normal for me and still is.

I hand her my schedule and she quickly scans over it with an eager eye.

"We got US History, Biology, and English 2 together," she says, handing my schedule back to me.

I nod my head and am glad that it's only three classes together. However, she might know of the white house and copper headed boy who lives there, and maybe she might know what he is. He's definitely not normal, after all.

The bell rings and we head to class.

* * *

School is rather uneventful. I meet Angela, Lauren—who hates horses with a passion—, Eric, Tyler—stable hand boy—, and Mike. At lunch we sit together and I prepare myself to ask them about the white house and the people who live in it.

"So," I start once everyone is seated at the table. "I was riding my horse last night and came across this house on the trails behind my house. All the lights were on and the boy who came out was extremely pale. Can anyone explain that?" I'm out of breath by the time I'm done talking.

They all laugh.

"I'm assuming that you came across the Cullen's place," Angela says.

Mike nods. "Did by chance his eyes glow?" he asks.

I grin, finding it easy to be with these people.

"You betcha, they glowed. What kind of freaky creature are they?" I ask. I'd gone over this a ton of times in my head and still had no idea as to what they are.

Tyler sighs and leans in to the table.

"Legend has it that they are vampires," Tyler pauses. "I've ridden by their house plenty of times, day and night, and they're only up and about at night."

Jessica grins at this.

"See… Vampires. What else avoids the day like it's out to get them? Vampires!" Jessica nods to herself like this makes the most sense.

"Which one did you see?" Lauren asks.

"Well… he had reddish brown hair and green eyes. He looked about seventeen." The boy just wouldn't leave my thoughts. Mr. Handsome, why couldn't he be my Mr. Perfect.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's single but you'll be lucky for him to give you the time of day," Jessica says. "Really, all their family is antisocial, what with only being up a night."

Angela nods. "Then there's Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They're blonde and twins. Then Emmett and Alice Cullen. Emmett has dark curly hair and is super buff. Alice is super small and has short black hair," Angela informs me.

I nod, taking it all in.

Eric looks at me.

"The father figure is Carlisle. He's blonde and works a night shift at the hospital. He _never _works in the day. And his wife is Esme, she has light brown hair. Nobody ever really sees her, she's like a stay at home mom, but at night." Eric grins.

At least I know who they are now. I decide to head back to their house tonight. Maybe Edward Cullen would come out and I could get to know him.

Inwardly I scoff to myself. Why would a boy who doesn't care to give people the time of day ever show an interest in me. I am just setting myself up for disappointment, but I can't help it.

The bell rings and everyone gathers their stuff and dumps their trays. I head to English 2, wondering what will happen when I go to the white house tonight. And again, I scold myself.

School ends and I eagerly head to the truck. I get in and start it up, pulling into the line of cars waiting to leave the school. The drive home is short, and when I arrive I run to the house. I hang up the keys, put my backpack on my bed, and pull on my breeches, a flannel shirt, and my riding boots.

Going to the barn, I grab the jumps and begin setting them up. Fifteen minutes later Tyler arrives and begins helping with the horses. He politely asks about how I want him to tend to Eclipse.

I wave a hand in exasperation.

"Don't worry about it. She's my horse, I can take care of her. But if it makes you feel better, we can alternate mucking her stall." Tyler agrees, and I finish with the jumps.

I head back inside and tie up Eclipse. I begin brushing her down, gently moving the brush in sure strokes. Then I clean her hoofs, and tack her up, using my English tack and saddle pad.

She's patient and calm. I slide into the saddle and head for the jumps set outside in the pasture. But the instant she catches on she starts prancing, just wanting to clear the jumps.

I laugh, patting her neck.

"Settle down girl, we have plenty of time. No need to get your tail in a twist," I soothe.

We reach the pasture and I urge her into a trot. The jump nears and I lean forward in the saddle. We're flying then, and for a split second I take a deep breathe in, just reveling in the moment.

Then we touch ground and I urge her into a gallop. We rush toward the next jump.

Bliss.

This is all I know.


	4. FOUR

**AN: Here's chapter four. Enjoy folks. I definitely enjoyed writing it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. All I claim is the plot.**

* * *

The time remaining until it is dark passes slowly. I untack Eclipse and walk her, letting her cool down. She follows without complaint and I'm reminded that mom bought her for a reason. She's the perfect horse, having not experienced any abuse or harsh treatment. She literally lives to please me.

I put her in her stall once she's cooled down and move the jumps back to where they'd been before. Afterwards I sit on a bale of hay, trying to make sense of my life.

Surprisingly it'd been a lot easier than I had thought to fit in. Most people accepted me for who I am without question here. But at my old school in Phoenix I was ridiculed for liking horses. Sure I had a small band of friends, but the popular girls made my life a living hell at school.

A living hell that I endured because I stand true in what I love. Horses are one of my biggest passions in life, and _nothing _will ever change that. Not even some slut trying to purposely dirty my image and shockingly succeeding.

I watch the gray sky, noticing a flock of geese flying high overhead. I think about the Cullens, and my plan to return to their house tonight. I refuse to flee this time from fear of the unknown. Tonight I will make my stand, and hopefully prove whether or not they are vampires.

I get up and dust my pants off. Standing up straight, I head inside to eat supper. I would need all the energy I could get tonight. Maybe some hash browns would be good.

I walk through the living room and see Félix. He starts talking upon seeing me. I smile at my bird and decide to give him fresh pellets and water. After he was fed and watered I open the cage door.

"How's my pretty bird doing? " I coo.

"Pretty bird. Félix is a pretty bird," Félix says and makes his way to the front of the cage.

I reach a hand out and gently rub the back of his neck.

"Ah," Félix says. He closes his eyes and extends his right wing.

"Pretty bird," I coo again.

I spend fifteen minutes interacting with Félix. African Grey parrots are very social and I know I need to spend more time with him or risk him doing something such as plucking himself.

I walk into the kitchen and see dad. I smile at his forming sitting at the kitchen table and move toward the fridge.

"Done working Eclipse Bells?" he asks. I notice he is eating a TV dinner.

"Yea, I figure I can sign up for some horse shows here," I say, considering showing some time. It would be nice.

Dad nods, wiping his mouth.

"It'd be good for you to get out," he says.

I pull out the frozen hash browns from the freezer and set three out on a paper plate. I put the rest in the freezer and start cooking them in a pan on the stove.

"Fresh air is always good," I murmur, staring out the kitchen window. I can see Chance out in the pasture now, grazing. Tyler must have let him out.

Dad nods.

* * *

I find myself anticipating seeing Edward Cullen now, as I tack up Eclipse with my western tack. She snorts and paws at the ground, sensing my mood.

After I make sure the saddle is cinched right and her bridle isn't loose, I haul myself into the saddle and look up at the sky. It's dark now, and prime time for seeing Edward Cullen and his strange family. For once I wonder if he was mad at me for bolting. I sure hope not.

Not ten minutes ago I'd told dad that I was going for a ride. He'd told me to be back before ten thirty, so I'd get plenty of sleep. I'd agreed, because I know he's right.

I nudge eclipse into a canter, and we start off for the trail. I find it easily, not at all hidden within the forest. Eclipse's hooves beat into the ground, and I urge her to a gallop. We hurdle through the path, and when I see the fork in the trail, I urge her to go right.

I still don't know where the left path leads, but that doesn't matter right now.

It seems all too soon that I see the white house with all its lights on. I nudge Eclipse to slow down, and she complies. We stop fifteen feet away from the porch, and I stare at the house, waiting for movement.

Before I can even think the curtain is twitching and the door is opening. The bronze haired boy—Edward Cullen—steps out of the house and cocks his head at me.

"You again," he says in his velvet voice.

"Yep, me _again_," I say sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" he asks. "And who are you?"

I slide out of the saddle and grasp Eclipse's reins.

"I'm here because I'm curious about you. And my name is Isabella Dwyer, but you can just call me Bella. I just moved in with my father a few days ago. He lives at the farm down the trail, opposite of the way I came here," I explain to him.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he says, confirming what I had heard about him. He sits on a chair that's on the porch and nods towards another one. "You can sit."

I nod in response and tie Eclipse's reins to the porch railing. Moving to the chair, I sit beside him.

"Why did you move to your father's farm?" he asks, and he truly looks curious about the reason I moved.

I sigh, and look him in the eye.

"I moved because the ranch my mom owned was sold. To put it frankly, my mom helped horses that had issues. Bucking, rearing, you name it, she figured out the reason and helped the horses and their owners. But my mom saw a better job that paid better, and the horses had to go. The house was rented, and they didn't allow parrots, and of course you can't have a horse at rented house.

"So I decided to live with my dad. I knew he had a barn with a free stall, and two horses already. And he doesn't mind birds, especially smart birds who don't know the meaning of shut up. So I moved in with him. That's my story. What's yours?" I say, fiddling with my hands.

Edward shrugs, looking sheepish.

"I've been living with my family here for the past two years. Before that we lived in Canada with some relatives. There really isn't much to tell," he says.

I narrow my eyes, placing my hands on my hips.

"You say there isn't much to tell and yet everyone at school claims that you're a creature of the night. That you're a…"I struggle to get the word out. "Vampire."

Edward mutters something under his breath.

"Do you really believe that?" he says. "That my family and I are vampires.

I laugh at his words.

"I don't know. Are you?" I ask.

I wonder if he's trying to avoid the question, because Edward averts his head from me. But what I hear next shocks me.

"Yes," he mutters. "Yes, my family and I are vampires."

"You're shucking me right? Do you sleep in a coffin and turn into bats?" I wonder. The thought of being to shape shift is interesting.

Edward laughs then, seeing that I'm not scared or horrified.

"A lot of the myths are true. Yes we turn into bats, and yes we sleep in coffins. Though anything holy doesn't negatively affect us. We're not damned in that sense, but I'm not sure we contain souls." He shrugs and I see the first smile from him. It's beautifully crooked.

I check my watch and notice the time. It's nine forty-seven pm. A lot my time has passed then I thought it would.

"I have to be back at ten thirty," I inform him solemnly.

"Will you come back tomorrow night? It's surprisingly… _nice _talking to you," he asks, and I wonder if he even has any friends outside of his family.

I smile at him, more than happy at the thought of visiting him tomorrow.

"Sure. What time do you get up?" I ask.

"At nightfall," he says, looking happy that I'd said yes.

"Friends?" I muse.

"Friends," he agrees.


	5. FIVE

**AN: Sorry this one is a little late. Enjoy it and continue reviewing, favoriting, and following. I get so happy and excited when I see a new one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. All I claim is the plot.**

* * *

Not too long later I untie Eclipse and swing myself into the saddle before heading home. Edward was sad to see me go but I had to sleep for school.

We gallop down the trail and I take in a deep breath to clear my head. Edward really is something else. Before I moved here I had no clue vampires existed. But now that I know they do I begin wondering what else exists.

Eclipse neighs shrilly, her breath fogging in the cool night air. I look around and see the farm beyond the trees. Home is a wonderful sight and I grasp the reins a little bit tighter. We breaks through the trees and I slow Eclipse to an easy trot. The barn is just ahead, and when we reach it I pull her to a stop.

Discounting from Eclipse's back, I head inside the barn and lead her to her stall. She stands quietly as I untack her and then leave the stall, making sure that the stall is locked when I leave. I hang the saddle, bridle, and saddle blanket up and then head toward the house.

Félix is snoozing in his cage, one claw held up against his body. I smile, loving the African Grey parrot more than words can describe. I love a lot of things, but there's just something about birds that draws me to them. It's the same way with horses too.

I walk toward my room, and then I get ready for bed, changing into my pajamas and brushing my hair. At last I allow myself to fall into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning I get ready for school, interact with Félix some—who soaks up the attention—and then make sure to eat a strawberry pop tart. I feed Eclipse and give her fresh water. Then I go to the truck and drive myself the school.

School is fairly good today. We're learning about the Civil war in U.S. History, and in World Civilization, we're learning about the Olmecs. Math 1 isn't that hard either. I breeze through the problems without issue. In biology we watch a clip and then do a worksheet on Fungi and molds. It's time for lunch then, and I find I'm excited to talk with my new friends.

As I wait in line for my food, Jessica steps in behind me.

"Did you talk to Edward Cullen last night?" she asks.

I chuckle to myself.

"Yea, but I'll explain once we're sitting," I say, turning to look at her.

She nods, and then it's my turn get my food. It's pizza day, so I grab that, a salad with ranch dressing, and some corn with a chocolate milk. In other words, it's a decent lunch, but the pizza is greasier than I would have liked. Either way, it's still food and I'm hungry.

Once I am sitting I turn to my friends.

"Okay, so I talked to Edward Cullen last night," I begin, a smile tugging on my lips.

There's exclamations of shock from everyone. I just nod to them, amused at their reactions.

"How in the world did you manage to get him to talk to you?" Jessica asks incredulously.

"I rode over to their house, waited for him to come out, and confronted him. Of course, he asked who I am and what I was doing there," I explain patiently. I take a bite of my pizza and a swish of my milk.

"What did you tell him?" Angela asks.

I shrug, not really knowing what to say. But I spoke anyways.

"Just that I moved to my dad's farm and that I was curious about him." I look down at my food. Do I tell them about him being a vampire? Or would it be best kept secret?

"Well? What did he say?" Tyler asks. "You've got to tell us. I've rode to their house more times than I can count and they've never attempted to talk to me."

I look at them then. The roar of the cafeteria makes it hard to concentrate on what I'm going to say but I know they won't let it rest till they know.

"He told me that they've been living here for the past two years and that before that they lived in Canada with some relatives. And that…" Here I pause, remembering him telling me that he and his family are vampires.

"Well? What else did he say?" Lauren drills me for the answer.

"That they're vampires," I say quietly.

The entire table breaks out in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Really?" Eric says. I nod. "This is huge news. Never before have we had it confirmed. This so going into next month's paper." He's so elated at the revelation.

"I don't know what they'll do if it gets out though. I'd prefer you keep it quiet until I know, Eric," I say seriously. They might drain me of all my blood for all I know! But that really doesn't fit Edward's kind personality.

"Alright," Eric says.

Mike laughs then.

"Vampires. Who would have thought? Though I think I'll stay away from them. They might decide to kill me for my blood, you know," Mike says, grinning amused. He clasps his hands together.

Agreement goes around the table. But still, tonight, I'm returning to the Cullen home. Edward is now my new friend and I'm going to keep my promise to him. If a friend is what he wants then I'll be it for sure. Not to mention he's attractive.

I remember that night where I saw him standing at the foot of the bed, though at the time I hadn't known it was him. Now I plan on confronting him about it tonight, and maybe I'll ask him about his feeding habits. I'm so curious about his vampiric status and what it entails.

The bell rings and I dump my tray before heading to English 2. We're working on adverbs now, and I struggle in completing it correctly. But I'm relieved when I've finished. In Government we do half of a worksheet and in art we work on drawing a ship by coping box by box onto a grid. I'm happy when the bell rings and I can rush out to the truck. I slide into the front seat and drive home.

* * *

When I park in front of the house I sit there for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. After a few minutes I decide to talk with Félix some before mucking Eclipse's stall. The african grey parrot is sitting calmly in his cage when I walk into the room, but when he notices me he starts chattering up a storm.

"Félix step up. You want an apple? Apple. Who's a good boy? Pretty bird. Such a pretty bird. Does Félix want out? How's my favorite parrot?" He is eager to see me with the amount of phrases he is saying.

I laugh gently at him.

"I missed you too, Félix." I unlock his cage and let him out to the top.

I spend half an hour with my boy before I decide I need to get mucking Eclipse's stall. I head outside to the barn and get started. Shoveling horse manure into a wheelbarrow is not a fun task, but I do it because I love Eclipse.

Tyler arrives then and I watch as he lets dad's two horses out into the pasture. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hi Bella!" he greets me.

"Hi Ty. I'm getting ready to much Eclipse's stall," I say.

"Alright. I'll leave you too it," he says, walking into the tack room.

Fifteen minutes later and Eclipse's stall is clean. I smile to myself, pleased with my work. It's five now and I need to eat something. I'll need the energy if I'm going to visit him. I eat a pop tart and drink a glass of milk before heading back to the barn.

I tie Eclipse up and begin grooming her. She whickers softly as the brush runs down her side in confident strokes. It's relaxing grooming my mare and I find great comfort in the simple task. I listen to the birds chirping and feel the breeze on my skin. I'm suddenly sad for Edward, knowing he can't experience this due to the sun.

I finish and I put Eclipse back into her stall. I put the grooming kit up and head inside the house to clean up. In the bathroom, I run my hands under the cool water and wash my face and hands. I take a deep breath and check the time. My watch says it's six pm.

I check the daylight and notice the sun setting. The perfect time to write dad a note—he's still at work—and go for a ride to Edward's place.

It's funny. I've only been here for almost a week but I already have friends I'm close to. And there's just something irresistible about Edward—that keeps me going back to him.

I write the note and tack up Eclipse with my western tack. Swinging myself up into the saddle, I smile brightly and nudge Eclipse into a gallop. I urge her to the right, leaving the barn and heading to the trail in the forest. By now she's gotten the drill on where we're going, and she flicks her ears curiously.

I pat Eclipse on the neck and we _ride._


	6. SIX

**AN: Sorry for not updating for so long. However, I am determined to post frequently again. I have some ideas for this story, so stick around to see them play out. My only explanation for not updating is that life got in the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. All I claim is the plot.**

* * *

We gallop along the trail, and it's starting to feel familiar. The sun is setting by the time we arrive at the fork in the trail. I urge Eclipse to the right and we head toward the Cullen mansion. Her hooves beat against the soil and I relax into the saddle, breathing in deep. Within minutes the mansion appears and I smile brightly.

Edward is waiting on the porch, and he waves me over, his glowing green eyes twinkling at the sight of me. I'm happy to see him. The sight of his face makes my heart do jumping jacks inside my chest. Dare I say I have a crush?

"Hi Bella," he calls enthusiastically.

"Hi," I call back, urging Eclipse to a stop.

Edward comes up and takes Eclipse's reins as I slide from the saddle. I pat Eclipse's neck then take the reins from him and tie Eclipse to the porch.

"How was your day?" he asks kindly.

I laugh at his question, remembering telling my friends at school what he is. Maybe his family would mind. I suddenly feel guilty, but I didn't voice it. It hadn't been my place to tell them.

"Good," I say, evaluating him. His hair is messy, he hasn't been up for long.

Edward steps forward, taking my hand in his. I'm not sure whether to pull away or beg him to never let go. He waves his free hand toward the porch.

"May we sit?" he asks.

I nod stupidly.

"S-sure," I stutter, disarmed by his hand wrapped around mine.

Edward peers at me concerned.

"You okay?" he asks.

I nod, swallowing. Don't give the boy a reason to suspect you have a crush on him, I tell myself. It'll only lead to trouble, you can never be with him, he lives a life of night and you of day. Your schedules completely conflict.

"Just fine," I say, and lead the way to the porch, pulling my hand away from his in the process.

We sit in the lawn furniture and I notice two glasses on the outdoor coffee table and a bag of apple slices, the skin peeled off of them.

"Esme, my mother, made us lemonade. The apples are for Eclipse," he explains.

I grin at him. Eclipse will love them. She likes treats of any kind.

"Great. Want to give them to her?" I ask, imagining Eclipse eating apple slices from his hand.

Edward turns his head toward Eclipse. He furrows his brow.

"Are you sure she'll eat them from my hand? I eat woodland animals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She might see me as a threat." He looks at me for my response.

I know without a doubt that she won't reject him. Eclipse loves people.

"Don't worry, Eclipse will do anything for treats," I tell him.

Edward sighs and stands. I grab the bag and stand as well, heading over to Eclipse. He holds his hand out and I give him an apple slice.

Eclipse looks at him, scenting the air around her before extending her head toward him. Edward holds his hand out.

"Flatten your hand," I say and he does just that.

I watch Edward's face as my mare sniffs at the apple in his hand, paying no mind to his vampiric status. He looks slightly excited to be giving her a treat, and nervous as well. I can understand to an extent, but I grew up around horses.

Eclipse takes the apple, her whiskers on her muzzle rubbing against his hand. Edward laughs, looking at his hand.

"That tickles," he says in amazement. "And she didn't reject me."

I grin, smiling and laughing with him.

"Of course not. Eclipse loves her people." I pat his shoulder and we feed Eclipse the rest of the apple slices.

I can feel a friendship forming with this beautiful boy. And I know then that I definitely have a crush on him. However, any relationship wouldn't work in the long run, unless he would intend to turn me into what he is, which I have no clue if that would be possible.

We both sit back down on the lawn furniture and Edward looks at me.

"Tell me about your family?" I ask him.

He smiles, clasping his hands together.

"Alright. There's Carlisle, my father for all intents and purposes. He works night shifts at the hospital. We slowly burn to a crisp if we're in the sunlight, so it has to be night. Then there's my mother Esme, my brothers Emmett and Jasper, and then Emmett's mate Rosalie and Jasper's mate Alice." He pauses, and I take the chance to ask a question.

"So you guys have mates, like animals? Are they lifelong mates?" I ask, thinking of birds and wolves.

Edward chuckles, fiddling his hands.

"Yes and yes. Once we've found our mate that's it. There's no going back or getting a new one," he says, looking into my eyes.

That brought to mind another question. I notice that Edward hasn't mentioned himself having a mate. Did he have a girlfriend or even a wife? Did he just not want to tell me? My stomach clenches in jealousy as I imagine some blonde girl kissing him, with me losing the new friend I'd gained. I had to ask, I just couldn't hold it in.

"Do you have a mate?" I ask, and he blinks at me in response, shocked by my question.

"Yes," he breathes, looking at me.

"Who?" I wonder, just barely keeping the jealousy out of my voice.

Edward continues to stare at me. Why is he looking at me like that?

"You are my mate, Bella," he says.

I sit shocked, stumped beyond means. There is no way I could be his mate. I am not pretty, or graceful, or smart enough to be comparable to him. I suddenly get angry for no reason other than that he is still staring at me like that. Like he loves me. I've only known him two days, it's too soon for any of this.

I get up, suddenly needing to put distance between Edward and I. I need to go home and sleep on this.

"Where are you going?" Edward asks. He gets up too.

"Away from here," I snap, untying Eclipse and swinging myself into the saddle. I turn Eclipse around, and she prances in place and tosses her head up. She's picking up on my emotions, and I know if I don't calm down I will have a very riley horse on my hands.

"Bella, I-" he begins to say but by that time it's too late.

I dig my heels into Eclipse's sides and urge her into a fast paced gallop.

"Bella!" he calls but by then I'm out of hearing range.

I head toward home, and as the distance increases my mood calms. I really shouldn't have acted like that but I'd been angry. But yet, it is too soon for a relationship with Edward. I've only known him for a few days. It is much too soon.

The farm appears and I direct Eclipse toward the barn. When I'm near I dismount and lead her inside. I untack her, put the tack up, and head inside to get ready for bed. I tend to Félix, change my clothes, and then drop down into bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

The next morning is Wednesday, and I'm feeling a lot better after sleeping. I find I'm still mad at Edward, and I decide not to visit him tonight. We both need our space to stew over the possibility of a relationship, and I still feel like things are moving too fast, too soon._ Way _too fast.

I get ready for school, feed and water Félix, take care of Eclipse, and then grab some pop tarts. I toast them, scarf them down with a glass of milk, and rush out the door to the truck. The drive to school is short, and before I know it I'm parking and heading to my first class.

School is unending, and when Angela asks what's wrong at lunch I shrug. No one asks about the Cullen and I don't mention them. Maybe it's for the better that I'm not being harassed about details about the local clan of vampires. Either way, I'm glad. More peace for me and less headaches.

Yet my stomach clenches at my plans to just leave Edward waiting for me to visit and never showing up. But I'm determined to not visit him, I need a break from anything Cullen related. For one day, I would not visit, and then I would apologize on Thursday night.

It was final.


	7. SEVEN

**AN: Okay folks, next chapter. Just for reference, the story is set in modern time. So spring time, 2015. Maybe April the 15****th****, 2015? I should have mentioned that before, but yea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. All I claim is the plot.**

* * *

School drags on after lunch and then before I know it, it's time to go home. I head to the truck, thinking of the Cullen and knowing they're asleep right now. That brought to mind the fact that I've never been in the Cullen's mansion. I wondered what it looked like inside. Then I think of Edward and how fast everything is going. I get in the truck and slam the door, not wanting to think of the beautiful bronze haired boy.

I drive home, blocking any thoughts of Edward until I'm firmly parked in the driveway beside the horse trailer. There I think of him, and pound out my frustration on the truck's steering wheel.

A knock on the window startles me. I look over to see Ty looking concerned. Then I realized the horn had been blaring. Oops.

I roll the window down, the truck still running.

"Are you okay?" he asks, running his hand through his short black hair.

I sigh, I hadn't expect Ty to find me in a middle of an emotional breakdown.

"Just fine," I say.

Ty arches an eyebrow.

"You sure?" he questions, seeing straight through me.

Nobody had really bothered about me today till Ty decided to persist.

"Yup," I say.

I roll up the window and turn the truck off, before opening the door. Ty backs up and I slide out of the truck, closing the door behind me after I pick up my bag.

"Want to go for a ride? I'll take Moon," Ty says, and I know he's doing it to cheer me up.

I think of Moonlight, Dad's grey paso fino mare. She's a stunner for sure. I understand why Ty picked her to ride. Not to mention she's very gentle and easy to ride.

"Sure, that sounds great," I say, significantly cheered.

I take my bag inside and change into clothes appropriate for riding. Then I head out of the house and meet Ty inside the barn, where he is tacking up Moon with some western tack. I learn Ty only rides western, while I ride both, but for different reasons. Please riding is western, for sure.

I get my western tack and get Eclipse ready. Then I haul myself into the saddle, and wait for Ty to finish. He nods and swings himself into the saddle, and then grins.

"To the trails?" Ty checks, looking at me.

"To the trails," I confirm.

I let Ty take the lead as he urges Moon into a trot. I see the trail between the trees and follow Ty and Moon onto it. We stay at an easy trot, and I grow nervous as we near the fork in the trail that leads to Edward's home.

He's probably asleep in his coffin, unaware that I won't be visiting tonight. Unaware that I'm riding by his house right now.

Ty looks at me.

"It has to do with those Cullen's, doesn't it," he says, and it's not a question, but a statement.

He's picked up on the reason of why I was so out of sorts all day. I sigh for what felt like the millionth time today.

"Yes, it does," I mutter.

"Did they say something to you?" he wonders.

I don't look at him as I answer, knowing that if they found out I am blabbing their secrets to a friend they might not like me too much.

"It has to do with the whole vampire thing. Please don't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you. I have a feeling they won't appreciate their secrets being told. Anyways, vampires have mates—lifelong mates that are not able to be replaced—and apparently I'm Edward Cullen's mate. I'm still not too sure of what make of it. As far as I'm concerned, everything is going way too fast," I say, staring at Eclipse's black mane and ears.

Ty chuckles then, and I look at him in surprise.

"Okay, I won't tell. But can I make a suggestion?" he questions.

I let out a breath, relieved, and nod.

"Sure." What came next surprised me.

"If the guy genuinely likes you, give him a chance. I don't know jack about vampires, but I do know that it doesn't matter if things go too fast as long as you love the person and want to be with them." Ty finishes and grins at me, more than likely hoping I'd take his advice to heart.

"Alright, I'll think of that." I grin at Ty and he grins back.

I urge Eclipse into a full out gallop and Ty does the same. We ride for an hour before turning around to head back home. Along the way I somehow change my mind and decide to see Edward again tonight. He doesn't deserve to wait around, wondering if I would ever show up this night.

* * *

When we get back I walk Eclipse off, letting her cool down from the galloping she'd done today. I'm feeling much better after talking to Ty, and I thank God for having found such a good friend.

I note the time on my watch. 5:30 PM. I should grab a bite to eat, tend to Félix, do my homework, and then prepare Eclipse to ride to see Edward. I unpack Eclipse, put her in her stall, and then head inside to eat. Some microwaved lasagna is on the menu and I cook it and scarf it down.

Satisfied, I tend to Félix, listening to his ramblings, then head upstairs to do my homework. Once I'm done, I head back outside, noticing the sun setting. I tack Eclipse back up and swing myself into the western saddle.

She snorts and paws at the ground, and I direct her toward the trails. We're off then, galloping to see Edward.

It doesn't take maybe fifteen minutes till I arrive at his house. The sun hasn't set completely so there is still maybe ten minutes of light on the horizon. I find Edward waiting on the lawn furniture, a smile on his face yet he's furrowing his brow.

"I didn't know if you would come. I'm sorry if I scared you off," he murmurs.

I dismount off of the saddle and grab her reins, thinking of my answer as I moved. It wasn't that difficult. I had a number of things I wanted to say but sorry was on the top of the list.

"I was annoyed because everything was going _way _too fast. I was frustrated because Eclipse was picking up on my emotions and acting on them. I was angry because there is no way I could be anything mate worthy. I was shocked because this hit me all at once. I'm sorry that I ran and didn't talk it out with you."

I take a deep breath and continue on my apology.

"Right then that was biggest bomb you could drop on me. I know I asked, but I have bad self-esteem issues. I hope I didn't worry you too much," I say, not looking at him but Eclipse as I tie her to the porch.

I didn't hear him move but suddenly he was there, beside me, his index finger lifting my chin up so that my eyes met his. It was cold, like the wind that blew my hair around.

"Bella," he says, "You are my mate. Don't be so shocked, these things happen. You may not feel it yet, but I love you. It's instantaneous for vampires. Love at first sight, or close to it, I guess. I've been waiting for you for a century, as I'm 113 years old. So please accept it, accept me." He looks into my eyes, the most pleading expression on his face.

Suddenly I want to accept him so much, Ty's words repeat in my mind. _If the guy genuinely likes you, give him a chance._ I know my answer then, as I need to give Edward that chance. I don't feel love for him yet, and things are moving fast, but long term that doesn't matter, because I find that I care for Edward.

"Alright," I say, "I accept it. I accept you."

I peer up at him.

He beams back at me, and sweeps me into a hug. And despite how cold his skin is, I beam back into his neck.


	8. EIGHT

**AN: Alright chapter 8 folks! Thanks for all the reviews. :) **** I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. All I claim is the plot.**

* * *

Edward pulls back from the hug and looks at me. His green eyes are kind and gentle, and he grasps my hand and pulls me to the lawn furniture. We sit on the bench, and I can feel the cold emanating from him.

"So tell me," I say, "What comes with being a mate to a vampire?"

Edward chuckles and strokes his hand over mine.

"Well, eternal love and devotion, for starters. The divorce rate is non-existent, for another. Mates can feel each other's thoughts and emotions, if they're both vampires. We can also still have children if you're turned, despite our undead status," he murmurs, his voice velvety and soft.

I consider his words. I wouldn't ever have to worry about him cheating, or growing bored of me. That's great. The whole sharing thoughts and emotions was both daunting and romantic. People just don't like other people digging through their heads. I hadn't thought about having kids, but I could see myself fawning over a little boy or girl with Edward's hair and eyes.

"Hmm, sounds great," I say, and I rest my head on his shoulder, daydreaming about the possibilities.

Edward begins rocking us back and forth, and my eyes are lulled to close. The motion is soothing. I sigh, then Eclipse's whicker snaps me back to awareness.

"Ed-_ward_!" I whine, "If you don't stop that I'm going to fall asleep."

Edward laughs, stopping the rocking.

"Alright then," he pauses, "How about a tour of the house and meeting my family to wake you up?"

The thought intrigues me. I have been wondering what the inside of his home looked like. How did vampires live differently than other people? Not to mention I would get to meet his family.

"Okay!" I exclaim, suddenly excited. Any and all sleepiness is gone.

Edward holds his arm out for me and I weave my arm into his; snug into his side like some old fashioned lady. I can really feel how cold his body is this close to him.

He begins walking toward the door of the house and I turn my head to look back at Eclipse.

"She'll be fine," he soothes, and I stop worrying about my mare.

We walk up to the door and Edward turns the knob, the door opening without a creak. Edward leads us inside and the door closes behind us. I take in the interior curiously.

To my right is a kitchen, filled with everything you'd expect in a kitchen. There's two fridges. I can only assume one contains blood stereotypical of any vampire kitchen. A table sits beside an island. There's a stove and lots of cabinets, to hold all their food I guess.

To my left is a living room—which holds six vampires—with a white sectional couch and two chairs to match. A big flat screen TV hangs on the wall, and there's an Xbox One with controllers and games scattered around it. A wooden coffee table sits in the middle on top of a black rug. The carpet is white, pristine white.

Edward leads me further in, waving his free hand at the surrounding areas.

"The living room and kitchen," he says, then nods toward the vampires, "My family."

"Hi," I say meekly, suddenly intimidated by their glowing eyes and snow white skin.

One of them smiles, she has caramel brown colored hair and brown glowing eyes. They almost look hazel brown. She looks in her mid twenties.

"She's so shy," she says and stands. She steps forward, "I'm Esme Cullen," she says.

"Bella Dwyer," I say quietly.

A man with golden blonde hair and glowing blue eyes comes to stand beside her. He looks to be in his lower twenties, and he holds his hand out for me to shake. I accept and shake his hand.

"Carlisle Cullen, it's nice to meet the girl that has captured my son's heart," he says with a wry smile.

"Likewise," I say back, suddenly gaining some confidence.

A young girl with short spiky black hair and the facial features of an elf steps forward with a man at her side. Her eyes are a glowing dark brown and she looks about nineteen.

The man is a honey blonde, and his hair falls to his collar. His eyes are a glowing brown, and he's tall and looks about nineteen as well.

The girl grins at me.

"I'm Alice and that's my husband Jasper. Oh I can see we'll be best friends one day," she says and to my surprise, hugs me.

The hug is over just as it begins, nothing to freak out over. But my heart still hammers in my chest. I'd just been hugged by a stranger! A vampire stranger who I don't know if they, say, want to suck my blood.

The last couple steps up. The girl is blonde and stunning. Her wavy blonde hair falls to the middle of her back and she looks about eighteen. Her eyes glow a dark blue, almost violet color.

The man beside her is buff, extremely muscular and tall. He has curly hair that is nearly black. His smile indicates his dimples. His eyes glow a rich blue and he looks about twenty.

"Hiya," he booms," I'm Emmett and this is my Rosalie, but I just call her Rosie." He drapes his arm over Rosalie.

Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Just call me Rose," she says.

"Okay." I nod.

I notice how they all have pale skin, so pale it looks like freshly fallen snow. Not that I know much about snow, I had lived in Phoenix where it was hot, hot, hot all year round.

Edward gently squeezed my arm, reminding me of his presence.

"Now you've met everyone," Edward murmurs. "Ready to finish the tour?"

I nod, "Sure," I say curiously.

Edward leads me to a hallway with doors. He nods to each one as we pass it and mentions what it is.

"Music room, bathroom, entertainment room," We go up some stairs, "Emmett and Rosalie's room, Alice and Jasper's room, Carlisle and Esme's room," Another set of stairs, "My room."

We stop at his room and I peer in. Edward chuckles and nudges me forward.

I notice that there's a shelf full of music and then the centerpiece of his room, his coffin. I walk in, him on my heels, and peer into the coffin.

"Is it comfortable to sleep in?" I ask curiously.

"Of course," he says. "I wouldn't sleep in it if it wasn't."

I check the time on my watch, and am shocked by how much time has passed.

"I have to go Edward. My dad will kill me if I'm not back in half an hour," I inform him.

Edward looks inexplicably sad at me having to go.

"Alright, I'll walk you out." Edward takes my hand and leads me down the stairs.

As we pass the living room his family all call out goodbyes to me. I feel pity for them, knowing they must not get many visits, not this far out and isolated. And certainly not with their nocturnal schedule.

He leads me out the door and to my horse, untying Eclipse for me. Then he pulls me into a hug.

"Come back tomorrow night?" he asks.

"Of course," I say without hesitation.

I lift myself into the saddle and turn Eclipse around, waving at Edward in the process. He waves back, and then I nudge Eclipse into a fast paced gallop. Her hooves beat into the dirt path, leading us home.

I think of everything that had happened tonight and I find myself pleased with the day's events. Everything had went well. Heck, better than well. And now I have tomorrow night, then the next, then the weekend to look forward to.

I can't wait.


	9. NINE

**AN: The next chapter folks! There's some hinting to future drama. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. All I claim is the plot.**

* * *

I arrive home on Eclipse, and urge her to a stop in front of the barn. She snorts as I dismount and lead her to her stall. I pull her tack off, put it in the tack room, and then tell my mare goodnight.

Heading inside the house, I stop to tell dad I am back. I find him in the living room, watching TV.

"Dad, I'm back," I say.

Dad chuckles and looks at me.

"What has captivated your attention so much that you're gone until 10:30?" he asks wryly.

I shrug, noticing that baseball is what he is watching.

"You know me and late night rides. If I don't have them I can't sleep," I say nonchalantly.

"Alright kid. If it's what makes you sleep better then all's good with me," dad says.

I nod and head upstairs to get ready for bed. I change into my pajamas, brush my hair and teeth, wash my face and fall into bed in a matter of fifteen minutes. It isn't until I've been laying there that I notice something. There's a bat hanging from my tree!

I get up and peer out the window. The bat had glowing green eyes. Edward's words from a few days ago repeat in my mind._ A lot of the myths are true. Yes we turn into bats, and yes we sleep in coffins_.

It's Edward, of that I had no doubt. How many bats just have striking emerald eyes like that? None, but Edward Cullen, I tell you!

I walk to my bedroom door and close it, before turning around to the window and opening it. I peer at him again, he just continues to hang there, staring at me. I huff and roll my eyes.

"You can come in," I say, as if my opening the window isn't clear enough.

He unfurls his wings and I step away from the window. With a few flaps of his wings he's in my room and flies steadily in one spot.

"Well," I say, "You're here, you can change back."

He makes a chuckling sound and lands on my bed. Closing his eyes, I watch as his form grows larger, changing back into his vampire form. He opens his eyes and smirks at me.

Then I really lay into him, having the proof right in front of my face that he is here.

"What are you thinking, coming here? If my dad sees you here, there won't be any explaining anything. He'll tow you to the police station, the sun will come out, boom—dead vampire," I say annoyed.

"Then I can change back and all you have to explain is why there is a bat in your room," he combats back.

"But I can't talk to you in bat form," I whine hopelessly.

He smiles and stands, coming to a stop in front of me.

"You _can _talk to me. I may not be able to respond other than make noises, nod, or shake my head; but I can hear and understand everything you do," he says, then he hugs me.

I stand there in his arms, my head resting on his shoulder, mulling over his words. He had a point.

"You can always hide me under a blanket if you hear your dad coming. Therefore nothing to explain. Though maybe you could tell your dad that you want to keep me as a pet," he pauses, "Wait that won't work. There's a crazy amount of paperwork for keeping a bat. Just hide me."

I sigh and shake my head, stepping back from him. I decide that I didn't want to know.

"If my dad comes, transform into your bat form and I'll hide you under my quilt," I decide.

Edward nods. He sits on my rocking chair as I slide under the covers of my bed to sleep. His expression turns soft as I lay there in bed. Then sleep claims me.

* * *

The next morning Edward isn't there. I know he'd returned home to sleep, and so I get ready for the day. I shower, get dressed, brush my hair, brush my teeth, and head downstairs to grab something to eat. Dad is sitting at the kitchen table nursing a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Hi dad," I greet as I grab a muffin and pour some coffee for myself.

Dad smiles, looking up at me.

"Good morning Bella," he says.

I sit down with my breakfast and eat. When I'm done, I wash my mug and head to the living room. I feed Félix and turn to leave when Félix says, "Félix misses Bella."

I sigh. I should've known that'd happen. I head back over to Félix and look him in the eye.

"I know boy. After school we'll spend time together. Okay?" I say kindly.

Félix is cheered by this.

"Okay-dokay!" he bobs his head and makes a clicking noise.

Turning to go to my room, I grab my bag and head toward the door. Dad is putting his coat on when I get to the foyer.

"Have a good day at school Bella," he says.

I nod.

"You too, dad," I say in response.

Walking outside, I get into the truck and start it. The fact that I have not yet asked Edward if he was in my room the other night comes to mind. I'd forgotten to ask him when I'd been intending to. I resolve to ask him tonight.

The drive to school is short and the day long. I regret my decision to tell my friends about the Cullens being vampires. The tidbit had spread all over the damn grapevine.

I hide in my jacket during the first few classes, and when lunch comes around I opt to sit alone. When Ty notices he joins me.

"It's all over that the Cullens are vampires, isn't it?" he says, and it's a statement and not a question.

"Yea," I say with a sigh, "I'll rue the day I decided to spill. I regret it. If the Cullens find out, however… it won't be good." I huddle some more in my hood, eating the pizza I'd gotten.

"They'll find out," Ty says grimly, and that's all we say.

The last few hours fly by, and then the bell rings and I'm heading to my truck. I drive home in a foreboding silence, wondering just what _would _happen once the Cullens have found out my treachery.

Would they kill me? Would they drink my blood? What would Edward do? What would he say? Would he hate me? Never speak to me again? I don't know, so I push it to the back of my mind.

I remind myself to ask Edward if he was in my room that first night, and I park at my house and head inside.

I promised Félix that I would spend time with him, so for an hour I laugh and play with my African Grey parrot. He enjoys the attention and talks and bobs his head.

When that hour is up I head out to muck Eclipse's stall, fully changed into proper pooper scooper clothes. Then for half an hour I shovel out horse crap and hay, and lay down fresh bedding. I feel satisfied afterwards. Eclipse has a clean stall and now I can focus on the important stuff.

I go inside, take a quick shower, and get dressed in clean clothes. I haul the dirty laundry to the washer and get a load going. I'll have to switch the clothes over to the dryer in thirty minutes.

It's only when I cross into the kitchen that I notice the note on the fridge.

_My shift ends early today so I'll be home at 6._

_ -Dad_

I sigh and noting the time—5:00 PM—decide to start dinner. I poke around in the cabinets and find the fixings to make taco salad. Getting it started and then putting it in the oven, I set the time to thirty minutes. I hear the washer beeping and hurry to switch the clothes over.

Standing when I'm done, I check on Félix. He's chatting to himself. He hasn't had much out of the cage time, so I open his door and let him out. He appreciates this and ambles over to the couch. He makes his way to the top and surveys everything from his new vantage point.

I laugh lightly. I love my Félix. Such a sweet bird.

I wonder whether Edward will come here once night falls or if I'll have to go to him. I make a mental note to ask for his phone number. Though it doesn't really matter, I'll always go to him if that's the only way to see him.


	10. TEN

**AN: Sorry this one is a little late. I got caught up in other things and had a bit of writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. All I claim is the plot.**

* * *

The oven dings and I walk over to pull out the taco salad with a pair of oven mitts. It's steaming hot and I set it on the stove and turn the oven off. I note the time. Dad will be here in five minutes. That's enough time to let dinner cool off.

I grab a plate and cut a few apples up. Then, making sure the skin and seeds are off, I pick up a slice to give to Félix. I head into the living room and over to Félix. He eyes me excitedly.

"Apple," I say to Félix. "Can you say apple Félix?"

He eyeballs the apple slice, me, and then the apple slice again.

"Apple," Félix parrots.

I grin, amused. This was a game Félix and I like to play. I have him say the name of whatever I'm giving him and I reward him with the object or piece of food. He loves the game.

"Good boy," I coo and hand over the apple slice.

"Apple!" Félix crows, extending a claw to take the apple slice. He brings it up to his beak and nibbles at it.

Just then I hear Dad's boots at the front door. He hangs up his coat and gun and walks into the living room.

"Mm Bells, that smells good," Dad says. He notices Félix on the couch. "What do we have here?" he says amused.

"Félix eating an apple," I say dryly. Then I straighten up. "I cooked taco salad and there's apple slices if you want some. It's cooled off some," I tell him.

"Sounds great," Dad says.

Dinner is filled with light chatter and afterwards I move Félix's stand upstairs and move him—with another apple slice—onto the stand.

I peer out my window and notice that the sun is almost fully set. I keep the curtains open and wait to see if Edward will come. I want him to meet Félix something desperate.

I turn my TV on and after connecting my tablet to my TV, I watch Whale Wars. I'd fallen in love with the show after one of my teachers had shown an episode in class. I wait, and the sun sets. Ten minutes after the sun had set, I noticed movement off in the distance near the forest.

I go to my window, peering out. The form is unmistakably a bat, and Edward no less. Those green eyes just pop out. I open my window so he can fly in without stopping and step back. He swoops in, then to my shock lands on my shoulder. I melt right there, seeing that cute furry face so close to me.

He crawls forward and wraps his wings around my head in the bat way of a hug. I laugh and stroke his back.

"Change back," I say. "I want you to meet Félix."

He looks at me, then at the door. Understanding, I walk over and close it, then Edward flies off my shoulder and lands on the bed. He closes his eyes and then is back to his vampire form.

"You said you wanted to introduce me to Félix?" he asks.

I nod, grabbing his hand. I lead us over to Félix.

"Edward, this is my African Grey parrot, Félix," I say.

Félix eyeballs Edward, having gone mum at his presence.

"Hello Félix," Edward says.

Félix suddenly decides to start talking.

"Hi Félix. How you doing boy? Gimme a kiss? Mmch. What does the cat say? _Meow. _What does the dog say? Ruff grr Ref." Félix bobs his head in quick succession and whistles.

Edward laughs, shaking his head.

"Edward," I say, "Where you here that first night after I'd run from you? I can distinctly remember two glowing green eyes being there one moment and then disappearing." I hope he's truthful to me.

Edward sighs and then nods.

"Yes, that was me. I was curious and had to see where and who this girl was who'd rode up to my house." He grins.

"Hmm," is my response. "Also, I was wondering if you have a cell phone? It would make it easier if we could message each other when you are coming over here or if I should ride over to your house."

"Yes." Edward nods. "I do have a cell phone. Do you have a piece of paper and pen?"

Yea," I say.

I walk over to my nightstand and pull out a note pad and a pen. I write my number down, then tear if off the pad. Heading back over to Edward, I hand the paper, notepad, and pen to him. He stuff my phone number in his pocket then quickly scrawls out his own number. Silently, he hands it to me.

"Thanks," I say, putting the notepad and pen back in my nightstand. I pun his number to my billboard hanging on my wall.

"No problem, love," he says. He waves over to the TV. "What were you watching?" he asks.

I flush at the term of endearment.

"Whale Wars," I say. I look at him. "Watch it with me?" I ask.

Edward nods and sits on my bed. I start the episode over and seat myself next to him. He drapes his arm over my shoulder and I don't complain. I find I like it.

We watch the show in silence, with Félix's chatter in the background. As it ends, Edward kisses my head and I turn in response. Suddenly his lips are right there, in front of my face. Edward freezes, and I know it's because I want to take things slow. But I take the risk and hesitantly lean forward.

"Are you sure?" Edward asks.

Suddenly I know that I am sure. I'm sure of him, and of this kiss. I'm sure that we can make things work.

"Yes," I whisper.

Our lips meet and his are cold, soft but molding to my own lips. We kiss for a few long moments before I pull back. I look at him for his response.

He's pleased and happy, of that I can tell.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? Are you still determined on taking slow?" he asks, a lazy smile on his face.

"Yes. I just don't want to rush through anything," I tell him. "Does this make you my boyfriend?"

"Yup," he says. He plants a kiss on my cheek. "I'm all yours, love."

"Great, boyfriend," I tease, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You should sleep," he murmurs, brushing my hair from my face.

"Let me change into my pjs," I say.

I pull away from him and walk to my dresser, pulling out a pair of pjs. It's a short walk to the bathroom and when I'm finished I head back, holding my arm out for Félix to land on. He does and I walk back downstairs, put him in his cage, and walk back up to my room. The door closes behind me.

Edward is waiting on my bed, laying on top of my quilt. I slide in beside him and snuggle against his chest. This is nice, really nice. I close my eyes, feeling safe.

"Sleep," he whispers, and I know in that moment that he really does love me and that I have nothing to fear.

Sleep comes easily, feeling his presence beside me, and I drift.

* * *

Morning comes and I find Edward gone. There's a note by my pillow.

_Hope you slept well. By the time you read this I'll be asleep dreaming of you. Have a good day at school and I'll be over a little after night falls._

_ -Edward_

I smile at the note and tuck it inside my night stand, wary of my dad finding it if I pin it up on my billboard. I get ready for the day, feed Felix, feed Eclipse, and have breakfast. Afterwards I get into my truck and start it, driving to school.

My thoughts are entirely on Edward and what had happened last night. Getting his phone number, watching Whale Wars together, and our kiss run rampant through my head. I can't believe that all happened in a few hours but it did. I laugh to myself and arrive at the school.

Life really is something strange.


	11. ELEVEN

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long. I just got swept away in real life. I now own two parakeets and one of them has an injured wing. I'm trying my best to help him heal without an avian vet nearby, but what can I do? Its a very stressful time for me, and it would kill me to loose the little guy so early in. Not to mention school starts tomorrow for me, so I will be regulated to writing in the evenings. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. All I claim is the plot.**

* * *

The first thing I notice when I walk into the school is that the gossip has gotten worse. People stare as I walk down the halls. I lower my head and hurry to my first class. Lunch couldn't arrive fast enough.

I enter the cafeteria and get my food, walking over to my lone table. I sit, eat, and try to hide from everyone's whispers.

_"Hey, look. It's the girl that claims vampires are real," _one mutters as she walks past. Her friends laugh.

The world is a cruel thing, I think, because the Cullen's know now for sure what I'd said without a doubt. The gossip is spread that much.

Ty comes to sit with me.

"Rough day?" he asks.

"Define rough day," I mutter back.

Ty looks up and catches my eye.

"It'll die down in a week. Trust me," he says with a smile.

"Thanks, but that doesn't save me from the Cullen's wrath." I cringe into my seat.

"They haven't found out yet?" he asks, voice full of concern.

I slowly shake my head no. They have not found out, and I am worried about the outcome.

"Well just hang in there," he says.

I nod.

School ends and I drive home, my thoughts stormy with the implication of what is to come. I park, and head inside, putting my bag and coat on my bed. Then I stand and stare at the tree that I had first seen Edward hang on in his bat form.

I consider the implications of when Edward finds out that I spilled his secret. He will be mad, probably betrayed. He might cut me out of his life. I flinch. That thought hurts. I try not to dwell on it but I know that's just me avoiding the issue.

I bring Félix's day perch up to my room and let him walk around my bed. He is trained to poop only in the cage so I don't have to worry about a big mess. I focus on my homework as he wanders around, occasionally talking to me and the walls, which is normal with birds.

At four I return him to his cage and head to the barn so I can get Eclipse ready for a ride. She whickers as she sees me and stretches her head over the stall door to nuzzle me. I rub her head and then sigh. It's Friday, so I don't have to worry about school the next morning. I step back and tack her up with my western tack, then swing myself up into the saddle.

I look up into the sky and notice the sun has set lower into the sky. I better start riding before the sun sets and Edward arrives, I think. I urge Eclipse into a canter and we head toward the trails behind the farm.

It's wonderful here. I can feel the wind in my hair and I feel free. There's nothing better, I think. I pass the turn off to Edward's house and just continue down the path, revering the moment. Then, five miles down, I turn Eclipse around and head back. She shakes her head and pours on the speed.

Ten minutes later we pass the turnoff to Edward's home again and we continue straight on back home. The wind whips my hair into a chaotic mess, but I love it. I love everything. We arrive back home and I stop at the barn. I dismount and walk Eclipse in a circle around the barn, letting her cool off from our gallop.

Sweat glistens on her sleek black coat, and she pants from the exertion. I coo to her and lead her into the barn after she's settled down. After a quick hosing off and groom, I put her into her stall and give her the evening feed.

Two minutes later I'm in my room, getting ready for bed, when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I flick it on and smile.

"_1 new text_," flashes on the screen. I open it, already having a feeling who it's from.

_Bella, I'll be waiting patiently in your tree._

_-Edward_

I roll my eyes. Stalkerish much? But I am happy he's here, though I dread the coming conversation. He has to know by now that I spilled.

I put my phone on my nightstand and finish getting ready for bed. Then I open the curtains and slide the window up. I back up, seeing Edward in bat form in the tree. He launches himself toward the window and lands on my bed. A second later, he shifts back to vampire form.

"I missed you," I say, hugging him.

He hugs me back, then steps back and glares into my eyes. In that moment I know for sure that he knows that I tattled to my friends.

"I heard," he says harshly. "That you spilled the secret to your friends at school."

I bow my head ashamed.

"I'm sorry, they're my friends and they wanted an answer. I feel guilty every second of everyday for it." I don't meet his eyes, instead choosing to stare at my socked feet.

"Good," he says. I flinch at the anger in his voice.

"But," he says. "I forgive you, as long as you don't say anything else on the subject to them."

I don't deserve it, but my shoulders slump in relief.

"I won't say anything, I promise," I insist. I look up and see the love in his eyes.

"I know you won't. Come here my little human," he says, patting his lap.

I giggle and eagerly scurry into his lap, snuggling into the cold contours of his body. It's a refreshing chill. I look up into his face and he captures my lips in a kiss. They're soft and cold, but sweet tasting. He exhales into my face and I blink, dazed.

"I love you," he says, pressing his cold cheek against mine.

I close my eyes, not ready to say the words back just yet, but reveling in his love all the same.

"I know," I say simply, moving to stroke my fingers through his thick bronze hair. It's soft and lush.

He sighs, pressing himself closer for a moment before pulling back.

"What were you doing before I came in?" Edward asks.

I look into those bright green eyes of his.

"Getting ready for bed," is my response.

He eyes my hairbrush eagerly.

"Can I brush your hair?" Edward asks, and I nod, handing it to him.

He strokes the brush through my long, dark hair. The feeling of the bristles softly moving against my scalp is heavenly. He really knows how to brush hair. I close my eyes again and a few minutes later he's finished. He lands a kiss on my scalp and I turn to capture his lips in mine.

Edward chuckles as I turn him around and he falls back on my bed. I straddle his lap and press myself close to him as I kiss him again.

"Eager, are we?" he murmurs against my lips.

"Maybe a little," I said, crawling off his lap and onto my bed.

Edward chuckles.

"Still taking it slow?" Edward teases.

"Maybe. That was forward of me." I look at my socked feet.

"I enjoyed every second of it," Edward promises.

I smiled. "Really?" I ask.

"Yes," he says.

He pulls me into a hug and brushes his lips against mine. I respond in a frenzy, and he rolls me onto my back, so he is hovering over me. He pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"I love you," he says.

I consider his words and my feelings. Am I at the point of loving him? I do care for him. But do I love him? I think I do. It only makes sense.

"I love you too," I say, and he is frozen for a moment.

Then he lunges forward and peppers my face with kisses, his arms winding around me in a hug.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," he chants.

I place my hands on the side of his head and plant a kiss on his overeager lips.

"I love you too, you silly vampire," I say.


End file.
